Une nouvelle vie
by Tanuki Fran
Summary: Quand répondre au téléphone change une vie et nous fais arriver dans un monde qui n'est pas le notre... Putain mais pourquoi ça doit m'arriver? Et puis...c'est quoi ce corps? Ja'farXOC
1. Chapter 1

Raiting : T (il est possible que l'histoire deviennent un peu gore)

Pairing : Jafar x OC

Disclaimer : L'univers de Magi appartient à Shinobu Ohtaka…bizarrement elle ne veut pas me donner ces personnages… L'histoire et l'Oc sont tout droit sortis de mon imagination.

Chapitre1 : Comment tout a commencé à cause d'un téléphone ou pourquoi il ne faut jamais répondre quand on ne connait pas le numéro

Tout a commencé à cause d'un coup de téléphone. Il faut le faire quand même. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous entendez quelqu'un vous dire que le cours de sa vie a été bouleversé par un coup de téléphone… Bon à part s'y vous êtes dans le show-business, ou si on vient de vous apprendre que vous êtes parents… Rho et puis merde laissez-moi racontez mon histoire en paix !

On était mercredi après-midi, un début d'après-midi pour être précis, heureusement pour moi je n'avais pas eu cours de toute la journée. Ah journées pédagogiques que je vous aime ! Mais je m'égard. Je disais donc qu'on était mercredi après-midi et comme toute bonne flemmarde qui se respecte j'étais installée sur mon lit en regardant une énième série dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom. Quand soudain le téléphone sonne. Ma sœur étant dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer avant de rejoindre ses amies, me demande d'aller répondre. C'est dans un cri de désespoir non dissimulé que j'y vais (on connait tous ce sentiment de frustration qu'on a, quand on nous arrête en plein milieu d'un épisode…). Je me dirigeai donc vers le téléphone et regarda le numéro, inconnu… Surement encore une pub pour acheter un balai normal avec un prix tout sauf normal, ou bien des gamins en manque qui devaient s'ennuyer encore plus que moi et qui voulaient faire un canular. Dans tous les cas, je répondis d'une voix assurée : « Allo ? » pas de réponse mise un part un petit grincement, je décidai donc de recommencer « …Allo ? » Cette fois-ci une voix de femme, qui m'était alors inconnue, me répondit « Game over ! » Et puis plus rien, elle avait raccroché.

Je fus soudainement pris d'un vertige. La tête me tournai tellement que je lâchai le téléphone encore présent dans ma main qui tomba sur le sol. Je pense que c'est ce bruit qui dû avertir ma sœur de quelque chose. Je vis son image se pencher vers moi et ses lèvres bouger en criant quelque chose que je n'entendis pas du tout ou du moins que mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à assimiler. Et puis, le noir…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Aie ma tête » C'est la première fois que ma tête me fait si mal, et pourtant je suis certaine que ce n'est pas à cause d'une bonne cuite. Bon, il faut relativiser et commencer par ouvrir les yeux pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts… Réflexion faite, je pense que je me suis bien bourrée la gueule parce que là je suis dans une sorte de forêt tropicale et ça c'est tout sauf normal. Je me levai mais deux autres détails attirèrent mon attention que je sois habillée d'une robe blanche je veux bien, mais c'est quoi cette impression d'être plus proche de la terre qu'à mon habitude, certes je ne mesure que 1m60 mais là… ça doit être mon imagination… Il faut que je reste calme surtout, il ne faut pas que je perde mon sang froid, c'est juste une enflure qui a voulu me faire une blague de merde et qui m'a drogué avant de m'amener ici, je ne vois que ça. « Il y'a quelqu'un ? Répondez ! C'est bon les gars votre blague ne me fait pas rire ! » Personne ne me répondit. Merde j'étais seule! Ne pas paniquer, surtout ne pas paniquer, c'est le secret de la survie. « Ok ma vieille ne t'inquiète pas quelqu'un va venir te chercher avec une belle boite de doliprane, te ramener chez toi et une fois que cela sera fini tu reparleras de cette histoire en riant. » Oui, je me parle à moi-même ça vous dérange ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je reste là ou bien je me promène à la recherche d'un peu d'eau ? Le climat étant tropical mon corps aurait besoin de s'hydrater plus. Je pense que je vais aller chercher le cours d'eau le plus proche et attendre là-bas, généralement c'est ce qu'ils font dans les films de survies. Allez c'est parti pour l'expédition du siècle ! Je me mis alors en marche laissant mon instinct me guider… C'est étrange j'ai une impression de déjà vu et une autre d'être épiée… ouais, ça ne doit être que des impressions, cette forêt doit me mettre sur les nerfs et me rendre parano sur les bords…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après un peu de marche guidée par…mon instinct sauvage ou de survie? Je pense que je vais l'appeler…l'instinct naturel des femmes sauvages qui cherchent à survivre, histoire de dédramatiser ma situation. Enfin bref, c'est en avançant dans la forêt au milieu des plantes tropicales être tombée un bon nombre de fois dans la terre, m'être pris des branches dans les cheveux (moi maladroite ? Non jamais….) et avoir craint pour ma vie de rencontrer un insecte tellement gros et dégueulasse que les blobfishs pourraient aller se rhabiller, que je suis arrivée dans une clairière où reposait tranquillement une petite rivière. Le cours d'eau était éclairé par le soleil, mais les arbres étaient tellement grands que je pouvais facilement me mettre à l'ombre pour ne pas attraper une insolation (ça serait con de crever comme ça.) L'eau me semblait assez claire pour pouvoir boire et éventuellement me décrasser de toute la terre et poussière que j'avais accumulées sur moi en tombant dans la forêt. Je me penchais dessus afin de pouvoir m'hydrater un peu, et tant pis si elle contient des maladies ou des vers, j'avais soif nom de dieu! Je plongeais ma tête dans l'eau fraiche. C'est fou comme on peut être satisfait de petites choses dans des moments critiques. Une fois abreuvée, je regardais mon reflet dans l'eau pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. « Oh putain, pourquoi je ressemble à un gosse de 7ans ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Blabla de Tanuki Fran :**

Bonjour à tous (ou bonsoir), je tiens tout d'abord à remercier les gens qui ont pris le temps de lire cette fic jusqu'au bout. C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire en long chapitre et sur Magi. Je vais faire en sorte que les personnages ne vous semblent pas trop OCC. Et promis je ne ferai pas de Mari-sue (mes nerfs lâcherait bien avant la fin de l'histoire).

Marie-sue : Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça…je suis pourtant agréable, belle, forte… **Marie-sue n'a pas pu continuer cette phrase car l'auteur viens de lui tirer dessus à coup de AK47.**

Tanuki Fran : Veuillez m'excuser pour cette interruption…une petite review ? Même mauvaise ça me ferai plaisir, histoire que je me sente aimé (pour une fois…).

Marie-sue : Espèce de maso je me vengerai !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimeur : Magi ne m'appartient malheureusement pas…je me demande pourquoi ? J'ai au moins l'histoire et l'OC c'est déjà ça.

Réponse aux review

 **Sissou :** Je suis heureuse que le début t'ai plu, j'espère que la suite va également de plaire. Bonne lecture.

 **Laulann :** Ouai voilà une review (danse de la joie), merci beaucoup. Ce qui est terrible dans cette idée c'est que je me suis inspirée de quelque chose qui m'est réellement arrivé. Et non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle réponde… du moins elle n'en a pas eu le temps. J'espère que la suite va aussi te plaire. Enjoy.

La dernière fois j'étais tellement impatiente de publier mon chapitre que j'ai oublié de remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant aidé pour cette fic et m'ayant conseillé. Donc voilà je le fait maintenant. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : L'art de faire confiance à son instinct ou bien quand tout semble trop naturel.

Je sais que j'ai dit que je resterai calme mais là c'est trop pour mon petit esprit. Qui pourrait garder son contrôle franchement ? Arriver dans un lieu inconnu déjà c'est limite, mais retrouver son corps d'enfant… Alors ça, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! C'est impossible qu'une telle chose soit réelle. Et puis, même si les scientifiques les plus brillants avaient réussi un tel exploit, pourquoi avoir testé une telle chose sur une enfant aussi banal et inconnu que moi. Mes parents étant morts, c'est ma sœur qui s'est occupée de moi mais jamais ô grand jamais, elle avait été forte pour les matières scientifiques. Alors est ce que quelqu'un pourrait bien m'expliquer ce que je fais dans mon corps d'enfance !

Pendant que mon esprit se battait avec moi-même dans l'espoir de trouver une solution, mes oreilles détectèrent un bruit… Comme si quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un venait de s'avancer vers moi. J'eu raison, trois hommes sortirent de la forêt et s'approchèrent de moi, avec un sourire tout sauf aimable. Merde ! Mon instinct avait raison, j'étais épiée.

« Hey les gars regardez ce que je viens de trouver. Elle a l'air plutôt solide, on pourrait la vendre comme esclave, et à bon prix je pense, on dirait une étrangère. » dit le premier armé d'une longue épée.

« Hihihi je te suis de tout cœur avec toi frérot, mais avant je pense qu'on pourrait s'amuser un peu avec, regarde elle est plutôt mignonne pour son âge » Répondit le second, avec un sourire pervers et une lueur qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Un long frisson remontât le long de mon échine quand j'entendis ces mots… Si j'avais bien compris, deux hommes complotaient pour me vendre après avoir souillé mon corps de part et d'autre, et de la pire façon qui soit selon moi. Là, j'étais dans la merde.

Le troisième homme était cependant celui qui me faisait le plus peur. Comment un tel homme pouvait exister, il ressemblait plus à une bête sauvage qu'à autre chose, ou pour être plus exact, c'était une machine à tuer. Il était plus grand que les deux autres et plus baraqué également. Ses muscles ressortaient de partout, et son aura criait à qui voulait de fuir, s'il ne voulait pas mourir écrasé en un coup.

Pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes réflexions, le premier homme vint vers moi.

« Allez ma jolie approche, si tu es sage nous serons doux avec toi »

J'étais paralysée par la peur. Putain pourquoi dans un moment comme ça ! Allez mon corps bouge, bouge, BOUGE ! « Ne t'en fais pas tu es bien plus forte que ça ! »…Oh mon dieu je deviens maintenant schizophrène il ne manquait plus que ça. « Tu es la plus puissante. Comment vas-tu atteindre l'objectif que tu t'es fixé si tu abandonnes ici ? » Et en plus ça continue… Mais de quel objectif parlait la voix dans ma tête ?

Ma réflexion fut interrompue par une épée fendant l'air dans ma direction. Je ne sais pas comment, mais mon corps réussi à l'éviter.

« Oh en plus de ça elle est plutôt agile pour une enfant, à moins que cela soit toi qui vieillisse, frérot » se moqua le second.

Le premier, furieux de mon esquive et des moqueries de son frère, revint à la charge avec encore plus de force, son épée en avant avec la lame pointée sur moi.

« Sale petite peste, je t'avais dit de rester sage ! Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix… Je vais devoir t'abimer un peu avant ».

Cette fois-ci encore je ne sais comment, j'évitais la lame avec souplesse, telle une chorégraphie, comme si c'était habituel chez moi. Je ne laissais pas le temps à l'homme de bouger que j'envoyai ma jambe de toute mes forces dans son abdomen. Le coup le fit lâcher son épée et l'envoya valser dans la rivière. Le deuxième homme voyant ce qu'il venait de se passer, sortit un poignard de sous son habit et essaya de m'atteindre au bras. Mon corps bougea automatiquement et je pu le désarmer en lui prenant le bras et en le faisant passer au-dessus de moi. Une fois le second homme a terre et sonné, je pris l'épée du premier, encore au sol, et la pointa vers le troisième homme qui jusqu'à la, n'avait pas prononcé le moindre bruit et n'avait pas bougé. Dans un grognement bestial, la machine de guerre se jeta sur moi. La voix dans mon esprit retentit de nouveau « Tue-le ! » Sans que je ne m'en rende compte mon corps bougea seul et d'un mouvement de bras en avant, je transperçais le cœur de l'homme. Celui-ci s'écroula à terre dans un grognement des plus sinistres, dans une mare de sang et de poussière. Le premier homme qui venait tout juste de sortir de l'eau s'écria alors :

« Ce-Cette fille n'est pas humaine, c'est un monstre ! Vite fuyons avant qu'elle ne nous tue aussi ! »

Il prit comme il pu le second homme sur son dos et s'enfuit le plus vite possible. Mais je n'en avais que faire, mes yeux était tourné vers le corps sans vie…la vie que j'ai ôtée. Moi, une fille qui venait de se retrouver dans une forêt tropicale sans raison, et qui venait de regagner un corps d'enfant de 7ans, venait de battre trois hommes adultes et même d'en tuer un. Le pire ce n'était pas cette impression de déjà vu, mais belle et bien le fait que cela ne me choquait pas. Je n'étais pas dégoutée ou inquiète, non j'étais étrangement calme, cela me semblait…naturel, comme si ce n'était pas le premier…ni le second…j'étais fascinée par le sang qui sortait de la blessure. Il fallait que je me reprenne, cet endroit était bizarre et me rendait folle, je ne voyais que ça.

Soudain il se mit à pleuvoir, je quittais donc ma contemplation du corps qui était autrefois vivant et partit dans la forêt à la recherche d'un abri, non sans prendre l'arme du crime. On ne sait jamais, si je refaisais une mauvaise rencontre, je pourrais me défendre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je laissais encore mon corps me guider dans cette épaisse végétation. La pluie était violente et mon corps était épuisé de cette journée de découvertes inhabituelles. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, me reposer, je ne pouvais pas réfléchir dans ces conditions à un moyen de me sortir de cette galère, et je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil était ce qu'il me rapporterait le plus d'énergie.

Mes pieds s'arrêtèrent de bouger, j'étais arrivée devant une petite cabane. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais je pensai que cela devrait me suffire tant qu'il y avait de quoi me couvrir la tête. J'entrais donc dans le cabanon. Celui-ci était aménagé pour une personne. Il y avait seulement le strict minimum, deux draps posés par terre servaient de lit, deux, trois provisions, principalement des fruits et des plantes, un tas de bois empilé de l'autre côté de la pièce. La seule chose qui sortait un peu le cabanon d'un campement de fortune, était le nombre de livres qui trainaient de part et d'autre de la pièce. Peut-être que je pourrais m'en servir pour trouver des informations demain ? En attendant, j'étais fatiguée et je décidais de pousser le tas de bois de façon à ce que la porte ne puisse plus s'ouvrir de l'extérieur, comme ça, si quelqu'un arrivait, le bruit de bois m'alertera et j'aurais alors le temps de prendre mon arme pour me défendre, tant pis pour l'occupant de la cabane, il n'avait qu'à être là. C'est sur cette pensée que je me mis au lit en retirant préalablement ma robe qui était trempée. Un relief me gênait pour dormir dans la position que je voulais, mais je ne voulais pas m'en occuper maintenant. Je fermais donc les yeux et m'endormit rapidement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tanuki Fran: J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu.

… : Pourquoi je n'ai pas encore de prénom ?

Tanuki Fran : Il devrait arriver…un jour…

… : Pour ce chapitre j'ai un seul regret.

Tanuki Fran: Ah bon ? Lequel ?

… : De ne pas avoir pu manger de la viande…Tu crois que je peux encore faire cuire l'homme bête ?

Tanuki Fran : J'ai créé un monstre !

… : Ouais, je sais, c'est trop cool ! Sinon pouvez-vous laissez des review ? Parce que sinon l'autre folle va encore s'enfermer dans l'armoire en maudissant le monde.

Tanuki Fran : Je ne suis pas folle, c'est une réaction naturelle chez beaucoup de gens !


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis enfin de retour après un très très long moment d'absence... Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'abandonne absolument pas cette fic ne vous en faites pas, j'ai même des chapitres d'avances pour tout vous dire.

Enfin bref j'espère que vous aimerez également ce chapitre.

Merci à Zeriame et à Poudipoudipou pour leur review. Et oui je suis une grande sadique ^^"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 3 : Les questions qui continuent à fuser ou comment avoir un bel homme dans son lit

Je courais à en perdre haleine ! Ne pas se retourner, plus vite, plus vite. Il faut trouver quelque chose pour leurs échapper…Pourquoi ce couloir était-il donc si long ? Soudain plusieurs mains sortirent du noir et m'attrapèrent par tous mes membres. Une voix de femme à vous glacer le sang survint « Trop tard, tu nous appartiens. » Je me débattais de toutes mes forces, je hurlais de peur et de douleur. Puis plus rien le noir total.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je me réveillais en sueur. Ma respiration était haletante. Un cauchemar, ce n'étais qu'un petit cauchemar. J'essayai de me persuader mais un doute cependant resta dans mon esprit… Pourquoi cela me paraissait comme une impression de déjà vue. Respire un grand coup… et n'y pense plus.

Pendant que je récupérais lentement ma respiration, un grondement sonore se fit entendre… « Il serait peut être judicieux que je mange un peu. » me fis-je remarquer à haute voix.

Je regardais alors les provisions que j'avais repéré hier soir. Heureusement ce n'était pas que des fruits que je détestais. J'attrapais donc deux litchis et me mis à calmer mon appétit. Heureusement que je ne mangeais pas beaucoup. Après mon repas, je décidai d'aller me laver car suite à l'interruption de hier soir je n'avais pas pu me débarrasser de la poussière que j'avais et qui était maintenant mélangée avec de la sueur. Mon teint qui était autrefois clair commençait à passer au noir, et mes cheveux commençaient à ne plus ressembler à grand-chose. Certes il fallait que je me fonde dans la masse mais pour survivre je pense qu'un odorat qui fonctionne serait comme même le bienvenue. J'enfilais alors ma robe à la va vite et sortit de la petite cabane afin de retourner à la rivière non sans prendre ma nouvelle arme. J'avais déjà fait une mauvaise rencontre hier et je n'avais pas très envie que cela devienne une habitude.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arrivée sur les bords du point d'eau, j'enlevai mon vêtement, posa mon arme et me mis à l'eau. Elle était un peu trop fraîche à mon gout, mais cela me permettait de me remettre les idées en place. Je regardais mon corps qui avait rajeunis, comme je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'analyser plus tôt. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Sur le haut de ma cuisse gauche, une marque au fer rouge était présente. Elle représentait un œil ouvert avec des espèces de papillon/oiseaux volant autour. Mais d'où sortait cette marque? Depuis quand était-elle là ? Et surtout, que signifiait-elle? Mise à part la marque j'avais quelques cicatrices qui me semblait assez anciennes mais rien de bien alarmant. Il y avait un trop grand nombre de question que je me posais depuis que j'étais ici et rien jusqu'à-là n'avait pu m'aider.

Après mettre nettoyé essentiellement à l'eau, et avoir fait en sorte de rincer mes cheveux, je sortis de la rivière. Je remarquai que le corps qui était encore là hier avait laissé place à une grande trainé de sang allant jusqu'à la forêt, vers un coin auquel je n'avais pas encore mis les pieds. Je ne savais pas encore s'il fallait que je m'inquiète qu'un animal sauvage puisse transporter un homme de ce gabarie, ou s'il fallait que je sois soulagée car la forêt comportait des animaux et donc de la nourriture.

Je me rhabillai de ma robe et repris l'épée dans les mains. Lors de mon retour vers la cabane, je décidai de faire attention à ce qu'il m'entourait afin de pouvoir repérer quelques vivres une fois que j'aurai finis celle que j'avais déjà à ma disposition. Je me fis la réflexion que trouver un peu de viande serait l'idéal afin de subvenir à ma faim et espérais que quelques espèces herbivores faciles à attraper se cachaient quelque part. Je trouvais déjà cela étrange de n'avoir croisé aucun animal depuis hier alors que j'étais allée vers un point d'eau, lieu de rendez-vous généralement pour la faune.

A mis chemin je fus sortit de mes pensées par un homme, celui-ci se tenait debout et était salement amoché. Il portait une tenue rappelant les tuniques des pays chaud, qui était coupé par endroit laissant voir ses blessures, et avait des cheveux d'une couleur peu commune, blanc. Il me fixait avec un regard… d'assassin, comme ci au moindre geste de ma part il n'hésiterait pas à me tuer. Je ne sais pourquoi mais ces yeux marrons, vert ne me faisaient pas peur. On dirait qu'ils me mettaient plutôt en confiance. Ces yeux se fermèrent et l'homme tomba vers l'avant, son corps souleva la poussière et la terre autour de lui. Je regardais la masse à terre, surprise qu'un homme qui me regardait avec un regard de tueur il y a même pas deux secondes tombe dans le coma comme ça. Je ne pus retenir un soupir d'agacement, j'avais déjà assez de problème comme ça et en voilà un nouveaux. J'avais beau avoir tué un homme, celui-ci l'avait cherché en m'attaquant, je n'allais pas laisser un innocent à terre, surtout que je sais que maintenant un truc pas net rode dans la forêt. Je mis mon épée dans la bouche, avec la force de mes petit bras, j'attrapai le tissus de son vêtement se situant sur ces épaules et le tira tant bien que mal jusqu'à mon chez moi provisoire. Non mais quelle idée de se promener avec des vêtements qui ont l'air aussi chaud dans une forêt tropicale ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois arrivé à la cabine et avoir loué son constructeur de ne pas avoir mis d'escalier. (On n'aurait pas dit comme ça met c'est qu'il était lourd le bougre.) Je tirai ma charge vers le lit, quand je remarquai le relief qui m'avait gêné cette nuit. Je lâchai alors à coté mon poids et souleva le drap du dessous afin de voir de quoi il s'agissait… Mais je le reconnais, il s'agissait de mon bracelet d'argent que ma sœur m'avait acheté pour mes 10 ans et que je ne quittais jamais, je ne l'avais pourtant pas lors de mon réveille dans la forêt… mais comment était-il arrivé là ? Un gémissement me sorti de ma stupeur. Il ne faut mieux pas que je le l'oubli lui, je soupirai de nouveaux, il avait intérêt à me rembourser. Je le mis alors d'un mon lit de fortune et enlevais ses vêtements afin de le laisser avoir plus de confort. Je pus donc remarquer que mon squatteur de lit avait un très beau corps et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Heureusement pour moi il était dans le coma. Je remarquais également qu'un fil rouge entourait son corps et que les extrémités de celle-ci étaient taillées comme deux poignards qui étaient recouverts de sang. Je compris alors quelque chose… L'homme n'avait pas seulement le regard d'un assassin car il se méfiait de moi mais c'est parce qu'il était un assassin qu'il avait ce regard. « Mais dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ? » murmurais-je pour moi-même. Une idée germa dans mon esprit et me mis à prendre la chaîne qui entourait son corps afin de l'entraver. S'il faisait le moindre geste suspect à son réveille, je lui planterais mon épée dans la cervelle. Un sourire sadique étira mes lèvres et je commençais à attacher l'homme endormi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Little Tanuki termine son paquet de mouchoir suite à une hémorragie nasal.

… : Tu m'expliques ce que tu fous ?

LT : Jafar torse nu… le rêve !

… :J'avoue qu'il est comme même vachement bien sculpté. Et en plus il a de ses yeux…

LT : Juste pour ça tu devrais me remercier d'être né de ma petite cervelle.

… : Comme tu dis je devrais, mais tu sais comment je suis. C'est de ta faute si j'ai ce caractère de merde.

LT : Je sais et je ne risque pas de l'oublier… Une petite review pour une auteur en manque d'amour ?


End file.
